Submerged
by nyahxneko
Summary: Falling in love with Red was the stupidest thing he had ever done so this time, Green disappears. No one will miss him anyway. RED&GREEN, game-verse; originalshipping


I do not own any of these characters; the story is mine.

.

It started off with just five hundred words and evolved into this monster. Somewhere along the way, it became a little too passionate. You've been warned.

.

Red&Green

* * *

><p><em>Falling for Red was the stupidest thing he had ever done<em>

_._

.

He loves Red.

After denying it for fourteen years, Green has finally come to accept this fact.

Downy black hair, crimson eyes and pale skin, he loves it all.

Sometimes when the other is sleeping, Green watches fluttering black eyelashes for hours, fingers timidly trailing the angle of Red's jawline; softly and gently.

Green harbors desires for men but Red doesn't. He's come to understand that fact too, especially after watching Red plant gentle kisses down Leaf's neck and whisper quiet words in her ear.

He often wonders if the pain in his chest will kill him as he pretends to not notice the way Red smiles when he sees her face.

.

.

_It isn't fair, _he likes to think.

Green had known Red first and become his closest friend. The two of them were lock and key, made for and existing for each other. They were fated rivals but shared the deepest bonds. They were inseparable. They were Red and Green.

They are Red and Green

And Leaf.

.

.

It was desperation that drove him up Mount Silver three years ago. Mere thoughts of meeting Red again gave him the power to brave through ice and snow.

When Green finally saw him once more, he could hear his life clicking back in place; the missing piece at long last found. Red stood in front of him; older, more handsome and strong but in Green's eyes, he was still the boy who cried in the dark, afraid his mother would leave just like his father had.

Three years ago he took Red's hand and gave him love. Green devoted endless amounts of time and dedication to finally break through Red's shell, but as soon as Leaf had appeared, Red ceased to be his.

Maybe Red had never been his.

.

.

"I love you" are words Green utters when the winds blow dangerously outside Red's cave. The silence which ensues is normal by now and Green has learned not to turn to look at Red because every time he does, Red's eyes say, "I'm sorry."

.

.

Green is tired.

He is worn out from climbing steep mountain sides. He is strained from trying to convey his feelings but most of all, Green is broken from seeing the person he loves love someone else.

_It is hell, _he decides while ruffling Eevee's brown fur, feet cold against his kitchen floor and tears he could not shed in the cave trickling down his cheeks.

He takes a break and stops visiting Mount Silver. Green phones Leaf, adamantly refusing to see Red despite her protests. She can bring him the much needed supplies and provide him with the love that he wants.

Green can't give him that.

.

.

This time, Green leaves.

He sends a letter of resignation to Lance and turns the lock of his apartment door. Money in his pocket, necessities in his knapsack and pokéballs on his belt, Green walks away from Viridian City. Eevee is at his heels and Green feels like he is ten again.

He leaves his heart behind but takes his memories of Red; they can't stop playing in his mind.

.

.

It has been years since he last saw anything outside of Johto and Kanto. He strides along the beach of Sunnyshore City and pauses to wait for Eevee who is rolling in the golden sand.

The waters in Sinnoh seem different from the waters back home, somehow more peaceful. They are enough to lull him into a dreamless sleep.

.

.

He meets Lucas at a restaurant in Hearthome City where the young trainer is sitting a table down from him, eating his second helping of sixteen pancakes.

Lucas catches him staring and somehow they become friends, animatedly chatting about Pokemon and the league. He talks more than Green of course. Years of experience have worn down Green's overly pompous teenage self. He is more reserved now, legal and nineteen.

The young genius is delighted to discover he is talking to the one and only Green Oak, and it adds much needed confidence to Green's deflated ego.

Time flies by fast.

Soon he is bidding farewell, watching as Lucas walks down Route 209 towards Solaceon Town and recalling how fondly he talked about his childhood friend, Dawn. He frowns.

Green can't imagine Red even beginning to miss him.

.

.

June rolls around and Green spends his birthday alone.

Lying down in a field of tiny white flowers, he nestles in Arcanine's fur coat, exhaling into the fresh night air.

Eevee is curled up beside him, her body rising and falling with even breaths. She is not as young as she used to be and must often be retired to her pokeball. Though the years have built up, Eevee still hasn't lost her fiery temper, often whipping Green in the face with an angry brown tail.

Just for today, he allows himself to think about Red. He remembers the scent of wintery pines and the sounds of raging blizzards. He smiles when he remembers being shocked by Pikachu and frowns when he remembers Red smirking at his charred hair.

He falls asleep to the silence of the flowers dancing in the breeze.

He dreams of home and Daisy, briefly wondering if she is alright. The scenes change to his first gym battle where he triumphs over Surge and his fallen Raichu but somewhere in between, everything becomes washed in Red. He hears familiar hums of amusement, he touches, once again, silky black hair and peers into depthless crimson eyes. It advances like a tidal surge, and Green is helpless against it, sinking in its waters.

It becomes the scariest nightmare; the only one he is unable to wake up from.

Red, Red, Red; the only colour he has ever loved.

.

.

Unbeknownst to Green, he has become the most wanted missing man in Kanto and Johto.

The league abandoned, months ago, the thought of using Leaf as the Viridian City gym leader. People were too scared to even approach the gym and her frequent absences induced many complaints from the trainers. Their next option had been Silver but his antisocial nature soon put that to rest.

Kris was busy researching and Lyra wanted to travel. Ethan was the champion.

It left only Red to take the spot, the Elite Four concluded. They were thoroughly exhausted and desperate but when Leaf next visited Mount Silver, Red was gone. The cave was empty, his belongings and pokemon missing along with him.

Leaf didn't need to be told to understand. There was a large part in the prodigy's heart that only belonged to Green. She hadn't been able to take up that spot.

Green hadn't been able to understand how much Red loved him.

How much Red loves him.

He was too afraid to touch Green, afraid of staining his innocence with his disgustingly tainted burdens and lust. Red had pushed Green away.

Too far away.

Red had never desired men but Green was another story.

Green has always been his only exception.

.

.

Green is in Unova when he meets Red once again.

It is on the bustling streets of Nimbasa City that he stops short; breath hitching. Standing a few feet away from him, Red stares back, cap upon his head, with Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

He doesn't know how to react and before Green realizes it, he is turning and running away; emerald eyes wide, weaving through the throng of people.

He doesn't get very far before a strong pair of arms reach around his waist, pulling him back into a tight embrace.

Green forgets to breathe.

His heart is suddenly in his throat, fear racing through his veins and feet stuck to the floor. He wants to run, escape, and disappear, but Red's face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his breath tickling the sensitive skin below his brown spikes stops his every movement.

It feels like a dream.

"Come back," Red whispers, " I miss you."

Green wants to believe it is reality.

"I love you."

Green knows it is a dream.

But when he is turned around and soft lips move against his own, Green snaps out of his dazed state. Red is in front of him, hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, breathing uneven and heart beating rapidly through a thin black T-shirt. It really is Red.

Red.

He doesn't even realize he is crying until gentle lips kiss away the tears on his damp cheeks.

.

.

When Green arrives back in Viridian, he gets a lecture of his lifetime.

Everyone is yelling at him and shaking their fists, he doesn't even know where to look; cringing at every swear word leaving Morty's mouth as Falkner shoots him a death glare.

It all stops when Daisy breaks down into tears, done with her angry rant and running up to pull him into her arms. Her sobs fill the room and he leans against her shaking shoulders, rubbing tiny circles into her back to soothe the tension. Suddenly Leaf is crying, and so is Lyra. He is receiving hair ruffles and hugs, pats on the back and kisses on the cheek. Throughout all the chaos, Red stands beside him, holding the corner of his jacket.

Then, it is all over. People are filing out the gym doors telling him, "It's great to have you back."

Red is receiving handshakes and hugs as well.

"We knew you'd save and bring him back."

Red smiles.

"He saved me."

.

.

He lies on his bed after being away for a year. It feels like heaven against his skin; the duvets newly changed by Daisy before she left. Red lies down beside him, crimson eyes focused on the ceiling.

The silence is comfortable until Red breaks it.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid."

It's the first time in years Green hears him speak so clearly. There is no trace of monotone in his voice nor are there crowds of people drowning out the sound.

It is just Red and Green.

Unconsciously, he reaches out to take Red's hand in his. Looking away, he finally manages to croak, "I was always waiting for you."

Red stares at him, eyes soft.

"It hurt to see you with her. I couldn't stand to watch you reject my advances yet accept hers so easily. Are you sure you love me?"

He turns to look at Red, worry and uneasiness etched across his face.

"Or was this all for the sake of finding me?"

He is scared to find out. Green doesn't even feel the courage to listen to his answer.

"When did you first start to love me?" Red suddenly asks.

Green is surprised, unsure where it will lead, he replies.

"The summer when we were both five."

Red smiles.

"I've loved you ever since we first met."

Leaning forward, he kisses Green gently. "I would dream of you and every time I kissed her, I could feel your lips."

Green doesn't ask anymore because he understands.

.

.

The night is young.

Underneath him, Red is a mess; hair tangled, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over.

Green moves.

Red lets out a moan.

Encouraged, Green thrusts deeper. Soon the bed is shaking and moving. Their bodies rub against each other.

Red's fingers are in his hair, his breathing labored, hips raised and moving to match his lover's rhythm.

Green bites down on the shell of Red's ear and smiles in satisfaction as a gasp escapes the former champion lips.

He wants to hear everything.

Years of accumulated desire is expressed with every move, every kiss and every bruise.

Tonight, he is Red and Red is Green.

.

.

Being able to stand beside the one you love who loves you back is the happiest feeling on earth, Green decides.

He squeezes Red's hand as they stroll alongside the sea on Cinnabar Island. It has been half a year since his return and being finally allowed a vacation, he can't wait to spend it to the fullest.

Red raises an eyebrow at him but squeezes back before smiling at Pikachu, who is trying to outrun Eevee.

Green looks up towards the sky.

Beside him, Red looks out towards the vast blue sea.

He loves Green.

He has never denied himself of this fact, accepting it the minute he had met sparkling emerald eyes.

Arrogant personality, slightly tanned skin and spiky brown hair, he loves it all.

.

.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

_Some concepts in here are probably used regularly by other writers (ex. Green leaving, Red chasing) and I apologize in advance if the way I have written this may have seemed similar with yours/others. ( I have always been afraid of overlapping ideas.) I have no desire to "plagiarize" nor do I have the wish to "steal" your ideas, however if you are uncomfortable with this in anyway or wish to notify me about something, please feel free to PM me. The things written here are in my own style and are originally from my head; I did not use any references other than a map of Sinnoh. However, the part where Green starts crying was rather inspired from a cheesy shoujo manga when the girl's childhood friend brutally rejects her (she cries without realizing and runs away. However, being the jerk he is, the guy never chases after her). (i have no life.) _

**If you have a problem with yaoi, please pretend you did not read this at all as I don't want to argue with you.**

Red has always been strong but when it comes to winning against himself, I think he has been losing to Green from the very start. He is the bravest coward out there if that makes any sense. Here, I've tried to express the fear Red felt, afraid to embrace Green and "taint" him (I've always seen Red as a darker and more burdened character) but instead, he hurt Green more. I didn't include too much Leaf here. I was going to expand on her own feelings but I decided not to. Leaf has always been supportive of Red and Green and horribly considerate. She'll be happy someday without the two of them.

I had a friend edit this and she was surprised by that little M-rated section. I didn't know I could write this stuff so I was just as shocked as she was. Yes, I am a high school closet pervert if that is what you call it.

**Thanks for reading (:**


End file.
